INNOCENCE and NEN
by Carina Quarene
Summary: Exorcist met with Hunter. Innocence associated with Nen. Holy war connected with the Kurta clan massacre and Ging Freecs? 2 different stories change into a story that's filled with possibilities disguise everything ...


**Me: I don't know from where I should start, even I don't know how to greet you guys, but… =_="" YO! ^_^ how are you guys out there? This is my 1st Xover so just be honest if this is the worst (but I hope not) Xover you ever read! ^~^**

**Viiri (OC): Why am I here? =_=**

**Elin (OC): We have another place to deal with, right?**

**Me: So mean! TT^TT I just want you guys to explaining!**

**Viiri: Troublesome… *sigh***

**Elin: It's okay Viiri! Because there is Gon here! *yandere mode***

**Viiri: Stop that and I only say this once so pay attention! This thing *pointing at me* never own D. Gray-Man or Hunter x Hunter! But my fate cruel enough to make me owned by this thing!**

**Me: I'm not a thing! (TT^TT) And how about the note?**

**Elin: And about the timeline, Rin-chan also confused so just went by~~! ^_^**

**Viiri: NOW JUST START THE STORY! I WANT TO SLEEP! *demon mode: ON***

**Elin: If our author remembers anything, she will put emergency note (a.k.a. E.N)! ^^**

**Me: Somehow I feel my own OCs bullying me here… and my grammar is the worst part of me (TT_TT) BTW ENJOY~~ (And is this just me or… Viiri sounded like BaKanda? =_="")**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Meeting x and x Blackmailing_**

"…and after that…" a certain red-head continue his 'speech'

"Gon…" a white haired kid call his black haired friend who sat next to him

"Hn?" the spiky-black-haired boy responds

"Remind me again how we can stuck with this person…" continue the white haired boy, Killua Zoldyck

"Hey, are ya' guys listen to me?" ask the red-head, Bookman Jr. or tendly called Lavi with a slight pouts

"We listen to you, Lavi-san," the spiky-black-haired boy, Gon Freecs offers a nervous smile ( and a mental sweatdrops)

"I think I know why the badass-looking-gentleman and the pretty-man-that-looks-like-a-samurai are sitting quite far…" mutter Killua, which Gon replies with a nervous laugh

* * *

_5 hours ago, somewhere in Europe…_

3 mans in black coat just finished kicking some AKUMA butts after retrieving an INNOCENCE. One of them has a white hair, a scar that slightly looks like a tattoo, and a big claw replacing his left hand. His left eye is a pitch black with two gears flowing in front of his left eye. His name is Allen Walker.

The other one has a bandana, an eye-patch, and a scarf that make him different from the trio not to mention his red hair too. His hands held a human-sized hammer. Who is the one and only Bookman Jr. aka Lavi.

And the last but not least, long haired man in ponytail that (in some people opinions) has a pretty face (for a man). He held a katana in his hand. Who is known as Kanda Yu

"That was a massive amount of AKUMA~" chirp Lavi, while Allen replies with a nod and Kanda replies with a 'che'

And all of them back to relaxed (well, HALF relaxed for Kanda, since his face doesn't relax) and de-activated their INNOCENCE

"Gon, are you sure this is related to your father?" a not-really-faint voice is heared

"I don't know, it just my instinct!" a confident 70%-faint-voice said

"What the-" a bush from the forest that surround the EXORCISTs reveals a boy with long spiky black hair in a green jacket that reach half of his body with a black underneath and green shorts, Gon talking to a white haired boy in baggy light purple T-Shirt and baggy dark blue short pants with a dark blue turtleneck as an underneath for his T-Shirt that staring at the green one with are-you-joking? face, Killua

"Kids?" Lavi stare on disbelief at the kids that he thoughts was a super-human to be able to reach 13 m distance less than a second (he measures trough the first voice)

"Shut up, baka usagi, they can be AKUMA…" Kanda prepare himself to unsheathed Mugen

"They are human, BaKanda, my eyes doesn't react on them," Allen said in bluntly-but-calm tone

"Say that again, moyashi," "It's Allen," "Now Yuu, Moyashi-chan, don't be so sensitive…" "Call me by that name again and I make sure that you will be sleeping in the coffin tonight…" "It's Allen," and let's skip the glaring contest

Gon and Killua slowly approach the EXORCISTs who still have some bickering

"Ano…" Gon's voice manages to get the EXORCISTs attention "Do you guys know Ging?"

"Gon, it's rude to suddenly ask about someone to stranger without any information or any introduction…" sighs Killua

"Ah!" Gon realized "My name is Gon, Gon Freecs!" Gon said with a big smile

"Killua," Killua said in bored tone, also he has no intention to reveal his last name "Sorry, for my friend too nice attitude,"

"My name is Allen Walker, pleased to meet you," Allen said politely, which make Killua innerly whistle and thoughts _'Even though he looks like a badass, he is a gentleman,'_

"Bookman Jr., but just call me Lavi, and this one is Yuu-ch-AN!" Lavi immediately ducking by reflex as a certain samurai almost beheaded him

"Kanda Yu, and don't you brats dare to call my first name!" Kanda demands *cough* *cough* threat *cough* *cough*

"So, why are you guys here in the first place?" ask Lavi as he properly stood up again

"Is something wrong? Are we trespassing?" ask Gon

"Not that's what I mean, but people rarely come here," Lavi said

"Search Gon's father, and to search some excitement for fighting monsters too, since rumors said so," Killua state boredly

"I- Wait, this kid's surname is Freecs right?" Lavi ask (with a kind of stupid face)

"Are there another Freecs?" Gon ask, poor naïve boy

"Gon, he knows something…" Killua smirks "… I will take care of this, just be cooperated, 'kay?" Killua ask while Gon nods, and Killua whispers his idea to Gon and Gon make weird face afterwards

"What's wrong with your face, baka-usagi?" Kanda ask

"I remember Master said something about Freecs…" Allen mumbles

"By the way… I think you guys drop this, we found it on our way here…" Killua rise up a thing that makes a green light

"INNOCENCE!?" Allen said half shouting "I think I drop it while we were fought AKUMA…"

_'Okay, first, gladly fate is on our side so we have something they want,_

_Second, those AKUMA or demons or whatever is it probably targeting this INNOCENCE thingy,_

_Third, they know something about Ging, moreover that Lavi guy,_

_Fourth, the monster and weird phenomena rumors are probably true and causes by the AKUMA and INNOCENCE thingy,_

_Fifth, the rain will come in an hour or less, better now or Gon will be mad at me if I really do it…'_ Killua process all of the data

"Moyashi-chan, you are quite reckless you know…" said Lavi

"Che, baka moyashi!" complain Kanda

"Sorry, and IT'S ALLEN!" replies Allen "Excuse me, but can you give it back?" ask Allen politely to Killua

"I can, but you should answer us, it was the condition," Killua said

"Umm… Okay," Allen said after a few thoughts

"First, we are searching for Ging Freecs, any information?" ask Killua in innocent smile and cheerful tone, but intimidating aura that even makes Kanda stiffened

_'Killua, you sounded like a blackmailer here… wait, he is blackmailing afterall...'_ Gon thoughts

"Can't believe he is his son…" Lavi stare at Gon in disbelief "Well, sorry kid, but gramps only told me he is an important person and everything about him is a total secret even for a bookman's apprentice, only a bookman can know anything about someone in position as him," Lavi said, he is not lying

"Gon, your father is scary…" Killua comments before he asks "Mind to explain AKUMA and INNOCENCE?"

"It's none of your business, so now give back the fucking INNOCENCE, I won't hold back even if you just a kid…" Kanda threatens

"Here goes nothing…" Killua took out a chocorobo from his backpack in a blinks of eye "… Gon, make sure you buy me chocorobos if my plan is works!" Killua said before he opens the chocorobo pack and put the INNOCENCE near the chocorobo, which makes the EXCORCISTs confused

"Killua, I'm broke you know…" Gon whines

"Okay, tell us or I will throw this thing!" Killua said to the EXORCIST, ignoring Gon

10 seconds of silence and…

Allen is giving a nervous smile, Lavi is laughing very hard, and Kanda is smirking

_'They thought I'm weak eh…'_ Killua thoughts in annoyance "That means no…" Killua said darkly before he throws the INNOCENCE as far as he can… and that means, very, very far

"What kind of throws is that?" Lavi stare at Killua with a horrified face

"We can get it less than an hour if you want, but you should cooperate with us later…" Killua smirks

"Killua…" Gon try to call his friends "It will be rain soon, I can't smell your chocorobo in rains…" Gon said

"You heard it, his dog-like-smelling-sense can't work in rain~!" Killua said cheerfully "So deal?"

The EXORCISTs are silent, confused. Between get the INNOCENCE but costing all of the secrets or shut the secret and lost the INNOCENCE and believe these kids or not

"Come on… we don't want that AKUMA thingy to get your precious INNOCENCE treasure, right?" Killua said with a smile

"…Okay… but as long as we can do, okay?" Allen said doubtfully

_'Nice!'_ Killua smirks and that was a triumphant smirk "You can go now, Gon! And from now on there is no reason to mad at me f you not found it…"

And Gon start sniffing the land

"Umm… what is he doing?" ask Allen

"Searching for your INNOCENCE, what else?" state Killua boringly as he following Gon towards the forest

* * *

_4 hours ago, somewhere in Europe…_

"FOUND IT! Gladly I found it before rains!" Gon give the INNOCENCE to Allen

"Thank you, Gon," Allen said with a smile, but still can't believe Gon really found it with his nose

"You're welcome!" Gon said with a big grin

"That kid was a dog…" Kanda mutters

"I'm usually mad when Gon is insulted or something likes that, but you are right," Killua continues

"You guys aren't normal…" Lavi mutters

"I take that as a compliment, and it was true itself," Killua said as it was the most normal thing in the world

"So, how about Ging?" ask Gon

"Yep, we have a- Gon…" Killua didn't finish his sentence

"I know," Gon said

"Eh? What's wrong, kids?" ask Lavi

"Weird brats," comments Kanda

"AKUMA!" Allen's eye suddenly activating

_'Yep, these kids… none of them were normal,'_ Lavi thoughts

Suddenly many dozens of Level 1 AKUMA popping out

"Disgusting…" comment Killua

"Killua, it wasn't the right time to puke you know," Gon is on his serious mode

"But that makes me much want to destroy them…" Killua turn on his electricity as soon as Gon prepare JaJanken and the EXORCISTs are activating their INNOCENCE

* * *

_3.5 hours ago, somewhere in Europe…_

"Wow, Allen-san's hand is soooo cool!" Gon stated while staring like a fan-girl at Allen's currently shaped like a canon hand

"Thank you, and what kind of INNOCENCE you guys have?" Allen ask

"I don't know what is INNOCENCE, but it wasn't, it was NEN," Killua state

"And how did a brat like you is okay after an AKUMA attack you?" Kanda as bluntly

"You won't be happy if I tell you," Killua state

"Excuse?" ask Lavi

"Killua! Allen-san said he will bring us with him because we ACCOMMODATORS or something!" Gon suddenly pop out beside Killua

"We aren't ACCOMMODATORS whatever is it, I told you it was NEN, and we are NEN-USERS!" Killua said

"But for being able purify AKUMA, it was INNOCENCE," Allen said

"Moyashi-chan have a point there, and I'm not sure your NEN is a normal NEN, since NEN usually aren't able to purify AKUMA," Lavi said

"If these brats are ACCOMMODATORS just bring their ass off to the Order," Kanda said

"It's Allen, and BaKanda, it was rude you know," Allen said bluntly

"Back to our deal, mind answers my question? If not I will throw that INNOCENCE further than ever…" Killua said the last sentence darkly, makes Allen hold the INNOCENCE protectively

"Killua!" Gon snapping out Killua out of his black mode

"Well…" Allen relaxed a bit "Promise is a promise and you guys probably ACCOMMODATOR, so okay, we will cooperate, as long it doesn't means cooperate with The Earl of Millennium…"

"Who the hell was that?" Killua ask

"Umm, Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan, mind if talking for a while?" Lavi tap his comrades' shoulders

"Call me by that name again and I will kill you…" Kanda said threateningly while pointing unsheathed Mugen towards Lavi

"It's Allen," Allen responds in annoyed tone

_'Kanda-san/that Kanda guy pointing his sword to his own comrades…'_ Gon and Killua thoughts

"Excuse us~" Lavi said before drag his comrades 5 m further (somehow he survives Kanda)

_'Is this just me or that Lavi guy eyes and expression are different…'_ Killua thoughts

_'What is INNOCENCE and AKUMA again?'_ Gon wonders

_5 meter further, the EXORCISTs_

"Those kids aren't normal ya' know…" Lavi said

"Che, no need to tell me baka-usagi!" grumps Kanda

"But I think they are good kids, only one of them is a pro at blackmailing…" Allen said

"While the other one is obviously have a hard time for using his brain," Kanda said

"NEN that can purify AKUMA, interesting…" Lavi get his comrades attention _'Snap, I'm sounding my thoughts!'_ Lavi thoughts

"What is NEN, Lavi?" ask Allen

"The simplest definition of NEN is a life force, but it was sort of a power," Lavi explains "But usually it wasn't able to purify AKUMA like what INNOCENCE did…"

"If they are ACCOMMODATORS just drag them by force," Kanda said

"It was rude, BaKanda," Allen said sharply

"Say that again, moyashi," Kanda's fires appear

"It's Allen," Allen's fires appear

"Now, now, don't fighting here, they might here us…" Lavi try to calm the fighting duo

"We already hear you since the beginning if you guys only this far," Gon and Killua suddenly appear besides Lavi and Gon said innocently

"Wha-!?" Allen shocked, kids that just 5 m far from them, just arrived in less than a second

"Come on, we have a deal!" Killua pouts

"Just shut up, brats," Kanda said as he walking

"That guy got some nerves…" Killua twitch

"Now, now," Gon try to calm down his friend

"So, will you guys go with us to the Order?" ask Allen politely

"So?" Killua ask Gon

"If this mean I can get information about Ging, I will do it!" Gon said confidently

"Ne, ya' guys want to sit with me?" ask Lavi

"We can? But how about Allen-san and Kanda-san?" ask Gon

"Don't worry, I can sit on the other sit," said Allen "As for BaKanda…"

_'This white gentleman and that samurai aren't seems to be a nice team…'_ Killua thoughts

"Yuu always seat alone, so no biggie~!" Lavi said with a grin, and after that: there is some tag game between a samurai and a rabbit

* * *

Now, in the train…

"Then..." Lavi keep continue his 'speech'

"Seriously, how many coffee you drinks actually?" ask Killua

"Killua, it was rude…" Gon said "I think I will explore the train…"

"Me too…" Killua said, following Gon to the other rail cars

Basically, they are runaway from Lavi's blabbering about women he met.

* * *

**That's for the 1st chappie. I'm searching for beta-reader (hope it was grammar nazi... what is nazi?)**

**OOC? Grammar mistakes? Really sorry for them.**

**I will update if at least 2 people say something in review, sorry ghost reader...**

**I already decided when this story take place! It was after Kro-chan incident and G.I. arc~~**

**Plus watch out for Kura-san's fan since he will pop out sooner or later ^^**

**BY: Rin-chan**


End file.
